fanon_yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
JSON Modding
In Yandere Simulator, the game can be modded to create custom characters that were not originally part of the game. This page will provide a guide on editing JSON Files. ADVERTENCIA: UN PARTIR DE EDIFICIOS RECIENTES, DAR A LOS ESTUDIANTES ALGUNOS DE LOS RASGOS DE OSANA PUEDE CAUSAR A FUN GIRL Before editing, backup your files, and put the original somewhere safe, accessible, and unforgettable. The desktop is a good choice. If making more than 1 backup, make sure to put the JSON in separate files. JSON Editors *https://jsonformatter.org/json-editor Is a handy online JSON editor. **This wiki is not affiliated with this website or any programs mentioned. *You can use Notepad or Notepad ++. Editing JSON Open up the data folder of Yander Simulator's download build. Enter the streaming assets folder and open up the students' JSON folder in either Notepad (++) or an online JSON editor. Editing Key Info Name *This works for the "Unknown" and "Reserved" students. *Removing the quotation marks around the name will cause a bugged student to spawn. *Changing the student's name to "Unknown" or "Reserved" will cause the student to stop spawning. Gender *male and female models have a different set of animations. **Example: Male students don't have an animation for texting, so they will instead start glitching out if the required animation doesn't exist. *Certain students will glitch out if their gender is changed. Class *Inputting an invalid ID will cause the student to become bugged. Seat *Inputting an invalid ID will cause the student, as well as all of the teachers, to disappear. As of November 15th 2016 build, you can send students to different seats. To the left is an image showing the seat IDs, what seats are occupied in the vanilla version of the game and what seats are not occupied in the vanilla version of the game. Seats appear reflected across rooms ending in X-1 and X-2. Clubs *Inputting an ID higher than 101 will cause the student to become taller and act as a teacher. (Female students only) *Choosing the Occult Club gives the student a frowning face. *Choosing the Teacher Occupation gives the student the teacher model and behaviour. *Choosing the Gym Teacher Occupation gives the student the gym teacher model, animations and behaviour. Persona *Inputting an invalid ID will cause the student to become bugged. *Despite being on this list, 0 technically counts as invalid. *Putting certain persona's on certain students will cause them to spin after reacting to a murder. **Example: Yui Rio with Social Butterfly. Crushes *Inputting an invalid ID will cause the student's info screen to go blank. Breast Size *Only available for female students. *Realistic Students: Do not go above 1.8 or below 0.5! Breast size is the size of female students' breasts. Kokona Haruka and Mai Waifu have the biggest breast size in the game (2.0), while Yui Rio has the smallest size (0.5). Everyone other girl is in between. Strength *Inputting an invalid ID will cause the student to become bugged. *Giving a student the "Extensive Self-Defense Training" self-defense level will cause the student to be strong as a teacher. *Teachers are not affected by self-defense levels. Eyes As 28th march build. the player has the ability to change students' eye color by their preference. (WIP) Editing Hairstyles Basic Hairstyle Colors These are the hairstyle and eye colors that are available for all students. '''Note - '''black may appear charcoal gray on certain hairstyles. ID Special Hairstyle Colors *Special hairstyle colors might have additional effects. **Example: Using Ganguro color on hairstyle 19 gives the student tanned skin and makeup. These colors only work with their own corresponding hairstyles. They can not be applied to any other haircut. Using a basic color on hairstyles with a special base color will result in unique color combinations. As the most recent builds, special colors are equivalent with the "None" hair color. Male Hairstyles *For some reason, using the color "None" (or an invalid color ID) on Hairstyle 19 gives the student dark skin. *Leaving the hair section blank will cause a male student to be have the hairstyle that was put in the game last, have a beard, wear sunglasses, have earrings, and when they change shoes their hand texture will become bugged. Female Hairstyles *Leaving the hair section blank will cause a female student to have the hairstyle that was put in the game last and the color that was meant for that hairstyle, or if it has a custom hair color it will be the color it is meant to have, but have black eyes, and a white friendship bracelet, and when they change their shoes, their outfit will turn completely white. Teacher Hairstyles *There is no way to use teachers' hairstyles on female students without modding the game's Assembly-Unity Script file. Stockings *Stockings are available for female students only. *You cannot have the colored panties and stockings unless you have the latest builds. Editing Accessories Male Accessories Female Accessories Teacher Accessories *They can be given to female students by modding the game's Assembly-UnityScript file. Club Accessories Daily Schedule Animations You can make a student follow a daily schedule by using the following animations. *Giving a male student a female student only animation will only make the edited student will spin in place. Schedule Destination These are the locations you can place students in, in their schedule.